happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Yank My Chain/Trivia
Trivia * This is the only episode of the television series with three separate starring characters credited (Not counting episodes that star Pop and Cub and Lifty and Shifty as they are always listed together). *This is the first TV episode that has a verb in the title. *All of the starring characters make up "No Hands, No Eyes, No Brain" and the featuring characters are duo characters. *This is the only time in the series where Lifty and Shifty successfully steal something from The Mole. *Handy has a small statuette of a hula dancing Giggles on his dashboard. It doesn't have a bow , but instead it has a flower in its place. *This is one of the three episodes where Handy can be seen without his tool belt, the other episodes are House Warming, Wipe Out! and I Nub You. *This is one of three of The Mole's regular starring roles where he doesn't kill anyone. The others are Out of Sight, Out of Mime and Spare Me. *This is the first episode of the first season of the TV series in which Cub survives. *The face Handy makes when Lumpy tries to figure out the actual owners of the driving licensees shows that he may be aware of Lumpy's stupidity. *This is the first episode in the TV series where no girls are featured (although you could consider Giggles' cameo appearance as a bobbling hula girl). *When Officer Lumpy locks up Handy and The Mole in prison, Handy seems to be shouting "What are you doing?!" to Lumpy. *This marks Handy's most torturous death to date. *This is the episode where Handy speaks clear English the most. *Although Handy managed to escape death in the sawmill before being cut in half, he would later encounter it again in My Better Half, and not be so lucky. *Handy and The Mole's IDs feature their old designs from Internet Season 2 with Handy having flat buckteeth and The Mole's head being slightly smaller. *Even though it looks like Cub's eyes have been grated off, the eyes were actually Handy's eyes, due to the fact that Cub's eyes aren't that big, and also due to the fact you could see Cub's eyes after Handy's eyes came off. *This is the only time The Mole wasn't the last to die in a starring role. *Handy's singing sound (at 0:30) can also be heard in the iOS game Deadeye Derby when the player is playing as Handy and he wins. * This is the first time Lumpy works with the police. The second time will be in A Bit of a Pickle, and the third time being A Vicious Cycle. * Lumpy's sunglasses only came off three times, amounting to only a few seconds throughout the entire episode. * This is the only episode to star both The Mole and Lumpy to feature both of them dying rather than just Lumpy dying. * The music that plays on the part where Handy and The Mole are caught by a runaway train is also played in the flash game Fire Escape. * When Lumpy was walking away from Handy and The Mole, you can hear Lumpy say "Shut the fuck up!". *This episode marks The Mole's first on-screen death. **This episode also marks The Mole's first solo death. **It is also the first time The Mole dies in a starring role. *This episode marks the first TV absence of Flaky. *This is one of few episodes where Lumpy doesn't die a slow painful death. Cultural References *The title of this episode means to not disturb or bother someone. *The flag outside of the prison closely resembles the Canadian flag, which could possibly hint that the show takes place in/or is near Canada. However, this could also be because FatKat, the company that animated the TV series, was located in Canada. *Handy finding a hacksaw in the boat and The Mole attempting to cut the chain may be a reference to the movie Saw. **The concept of two handicapped people chained together near a bladed device may be an additional reference to "Saw." Superlatives *The Mole's death is similar to Handy and Petunia's deaths in My Better Half. *The way Lifty and Shifty die in this episode is similar to the way Kenny dies from the South Park episode "Cartman's Mom is a Dirty Slut", (Both got ran over by a train), the more obvious however is how Kenny died in the opening sequence of the video game, "South Park Rally." *Cuddles' death is similar to Disco Bear's death in Put Your Back Into It. Production Notes *When this episode aired along with Party Animal and Ipso Fatso on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was named "Lesser of Two Evils." Lumpy, Cuddles, and The Mole appear in all three of these episodes. Cuddles dies in all three episodes, while Lumpy and The Mole die twice. *In the storyboard, Lifty and Shifty's death happened after Lumpy's. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia